RCNT: La verdad sobre Sky
by Angel Dorado
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega a la escuela Norrisville, trayendo milagros, strokeo, y sobre todo amores. Con un oscuro pasado y un aún más oscuro futuro, ¿Ayudara a salvar Norrisville? ¿O a destruirlo?
1. 1 Un nuevo héroe en la ciudad

**1. Un nuevo héroe en la ciudad**

Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, perdónenme si no me salen tan bien las escenas de acción, soy un principiante.

Dejen comentarios y díganme sí les gusto, sus ideas y sí les es posible consejos.

Los Oc de Sky me pertenece a mí, Capa, Daga y los demás héroes y villanos le pertenecen a Marvel, Kat le pertenece a Cinco elementos (Visiten su perfil en Deviantart) Randy, Howard y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Disney. Espero que les guste.

() () () () ()

En la escuela secundaria Norrisville, Randy Cunningham, estudiante de noveno grado, destinado a salvar a toda la humanidad del mal que perdura a través de los siglos, se encontraba luchando ferozmente contra una gran manada de robo-Toros, cortesía de industrias Mc-Fist para comenzar el día tratando de salvar tu vida. Pero Randy no tenía ni la menor idea de quién lo estaba observando entre las sombras, su mejor amigo, y su peor enemigo.

-Creo que me va a gustar mucho estar aquí- Dijo una voz misteriosa desde lejos, sobre un caballo negro de crin blanca, cuya mirada penetraba entre las tinieblas. -¿No Thunder?- Aquel hermoso caballo solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo del lugar.

-¡Carrera ninja!- Gritaba Randy corriendo a toda velocidad por el patio de la escuela.

Entonces dio un salto mortal hacia adelante y saco rápidamente su espada, atravesando al aterrizar la cabeza de uno de los muchos robo-Toros.

50 robo-toros más rodeaban a Randy, quien, armado con sus 2 espadas, estaba listo para luchar hasta el fin.

-¡Salto ninja!- Dijo viendo que los robo-Toros lo superaban enormemente en número .-¡Bola de fuego Tengu¡- Entonces Randy disparo una enorme bola de fuego desde las alturas, que con una carga titánica, destruyo la mayoría de robots. Pero todavía quedaban unos 20 más, y Randy se estaba debilitando poco a poco débil para continuar, puesto que para ejecutar ese ataque uso más del 60% de su energía ninja.

Pero no podía ver que un robo-Torro lo esperaba por detrás, y lo envistió ferozmente, lanzándolo hacía el segundo piso de la escuela. Casi inconsciente Randy se levanto, tratando de seguir luchando.

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto, Mc-Fist se encontraba sobre-Volando la escuela Norrisville, observando desde la seguridad de su Mc-Jet, como los robo-toros estaban pateándole el trasero al ninja.

-Mi plan está funcionando Viceroy, al fin llego el día en que destruiré al ninja para el hechicero, y me otorgara cualquier poder que yo desee, mua ja, ja, ja, ja- Dijo Mc-Fist robándose como siempre el plan de Viceroy.

-Ah, debí escuchar a mi madre y estudiar para ser un doctor- Dijo el científico desanimado.

-¡Qué dijiste Viceroy!- Grito Mc-Fist enojado.

-Nada, nada- Mintió Viceroy.-Ah- Suspiro el científico.-Me conformaría con trabajar en Mc-Burger-

() () () () ()

En la escuela, a Randy se le ocurrió una gran idea, tan alocada, que o bien podría funcionar, o podría destruir a su mejor amigo, pero debía correr el riesgo sí quería salir vivo de este problema.

-Howard, por favor dime que traes tu disfraz de torero, ¿No?- Le pregunto el ninja a su amigo

-Sí, ¿Por?- Dijo Howard mostrando que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

Entonces un robo-Toro empujo a Randy por la ventana, haciendo que se desplomara devuelta hasta el patio.

-Ah, era por eso- Howard se quito rápidamente la ropa y dejo al descubierto un traje completo de torero, un gorro negro típico de un torero, un chaleco azul y un pantalón con muchos, muchos brillos, (Parecía un Elvis pero más enano ).

Howard se encontraba en el centro del patio trasero, intercambiando miradas de suspenso con los robots.

() () () () ()

…5 minutos después…

() () () () ()

…Otros 5 minutos después…

() () () () ()

Terminando de intercambiar sus miradas por más de 10 minutos de aburrimiento total, Howard dio el primer paso para batallar.

-Vengan robo-Gallinas- Decía Howard tratando de llamar la atención de los robo-Toros, cosa que, lastimosamente para él, logro.

Los robo-Toros se dirigían veloz y fieramente hacia Howard, a punto de perforarlo con sus enormes cuernos, mientras él trataba de protegerse cobarde (Y patéticamente) con su capa. Pero entonces un misterioso chico a caballo, tomo la capa de Howard y se alejo cabalgando tan veloz como el viento, llevando a los robo-toros hacia su final, un acantilado.

Robo-Toros destruyéndose en miles de pedacitos fue lo último que se vio antes de que una gran cortina de humo y polvo cubrieran todo el lugar. Heidi, quien grababa toda la batalla desde que inicio, fue la primera en llegar para poder ver al héroe que había salvado a Norrisville, al ninja, y al último y menos importante, su hermano Howard.

-Hola, hay alguien allí- Gritaba la chica, pero nadie parecía responderle.

Entonces, cuando la nube de humo y polvo se disipo, salió un chico de 15 años, de tez un poco morena, delgado pero un poco fornido, ojos azul zafiro, y de cabello largo oscuro, una camiseta manga larga negra con el emblema de la Norisu Nine en el centro, una chaqueta roja sin mangas, un cinturón café con el emblema de la Norisu Nine al igual que su camiseta, unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas, unos guantes sin dedos y unos zapatos rojos, lo más curioso es que era prácticamente idéntico a Randy, con pocas diferencias.

-Hola héroe, soy Heidi Weinerman, reportera estudiantil de segundo año-

-Hola bebé, mi nombre es Sky- Respondió el chico sonrojando un poco a Heidi.

-¿De qué me perdí Howard?- Pregunto Randy llegando al lugar, despierto una vez más y sujetándose el brazo roto.

-De nada Cunningham- Dijo Howard de manera sarcástica.-Excepto que mientras tú tenías una siestecita ninja, el llanero solitario llego y nos salvo a todos de la manada de robo-toros en 2 segundos-

Randy y Sky quedaron paralizados cuando se vieron a los ojos, eran casi iguales, por más que intentaran moverlos, Heidi y Howard no lo lograron, como si estuvieran sus cuerpos pero no sus mentes ni sus almas. Una visión invadió las mentes de estos 2, Norrisville se encontraba destruida, con un strokeornado llenando el cielo, el hechicero se encontraba libre, bebiendo la sangre de los que murieron tratando de frenarlo, y los que no, eran monstruos a su servicio.

De las pocas nubes que quedaban en el cielo, una hermosa voz sonó.

"Cuando el sol llegue a su límite, los reyes despertaran, el cielo verde se tornara y bestias dominaran, de las profundidades muerte y sufrimiento surgirá, los corazones nobles perecerán, para que la oscuridad los consuma, los valientes inútilmente lucharan, solo cuando sus corazones se unan, la verdad aparecerá, frente a sus ojos los reyes caerán, y un eterno sueño los cubrirá. Ustedes 2, su pasado los perseguirá, recuerden estas palabras, Randy y Sky"

-¡Randy, Randy, Randy!- Gritaba Howard tratando de despertar a Randy.

-¡Sky, Sky, Sky!- Gritaba de Heidi tratando de despertar a Sky.

-¿Qué diantres acaba de pasar?- Dijeron Randy y Sky al mismo tiempo, cosa que dejo atónitos a los hermanos.

-Acabas de tener el mismo sueño que yo- Le pregunto Randy a Sky extrañado.

-Sí, este- Le dijo Sky a Randy.

-Randy- Le dijo este a Sky.

-Con que Randy he- Dijo Sky con una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Cómo es que se parecen tanto?- Pregunto Howard.

-No se hermanito, pero lo que sí sé es que esto va a aparecer en mi programa- Dijo Heidi sacando su video cámara de nuevo.-Hola soy Heidi Weinerman, les voy a mostrar la cosa más rara que he visto- Dijo enfocando a Randy y Sky.-La increíble similitud entre el héroe del día Sky, y el don nadie Candy-

-Es Randy, te conozco de toda la vida Heidi- Dijo Randy haciendo facepalm.

De pronto todos los estudiantes llegaron al acantilado.

() () () () ()

Mc-Fist se encontraba hirviendo de la ira en el Mc-Jet, su plan había fallado una vez más, y se iba a llevar el peor regaño de su vida por parte del hechicero, o eso creía él.

-¡Cómo es posible, estábamos a punto de destruir al ninja y de pronto de la nada apareció ese niño, si el hechicero lo llegara a saber!- Dijo Mc-Fist preocupado por lo que le diría el hechicero (Eso había quedado claro, no ;)).

-Ya lo sé Mc-Fist- Dijo el hechicero, pues se encontraba en el tubo en medio de la oficina de Mc-Fist.

-¡Ah!- Gritaron tanto Viceroy como Mc-Fist.

-¡Todo es culpa de Viceroy!- Grito el millonario culpando al científico como siempre.

-Tranquilo solo vengo a decirte que te prepares para el segundo round, y no te preocupes ese niño, tengo planes especiales para el-

-Sí su majestad amo del caos- Dijo Mc-Fist lamiéndole las botas al hechicero como siempre.

En ese instante el hechicero desapareció en frente de Mc-Fist y Viceroy, dejándolos estupefactos (Con cara de pendejos si no entienden).

-El hechicero estaba muy tranquilo, no cree señor- Le pregunto Viceroy a su jefe.

-Demasiado opino yo, que estará tramando-

() () () () ()

Todos los estudiantes llegaron rápidamente al acantilado, y desde brabucones, hasta geeks, empezaron a felicitar a Sky por su heroísmo, pero Sky simplemente los ignoraba. Y más de una chica de la escuela se quedo embobada viéndolo, en especial Heidi, cosa que su hermano noto, y cosa que a más de un chico le molesto.

-Bien hecho Sky- Dijo Bucky temeroso. Pero él ni siquiera se molesto en contestarle.

-Nos salvaste chico nuevo- Dijo Bash.-Pero no me gusta que me roben el centro de atención, así que prepárate para ser golpeado por Bash-

Pero cuando estaba por golpearlo, Sky rápidamente y con reflejos increíbles, tomo su brazo y lo lanzo hacia atrás, derribándolo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que Sky era el único que había enfrentado a Bash en toda la historia de la escuela Norrisville.

-Escucha copia barata de Godzilla, nadie me amenaza a mí- Dijo Sky como si estuviera poseído.-Sí vuelves a intentar hacerme daño a mí o a alguien más, juro que estarás 2 metros bajo tierra en menos de 5 minutos, ¡Entendiste!- Esto dejo a todos mucho más boquiabiertos.

() () () () ()


	2. 2 ¿Amigo o enemigo?, Golden Death

**2. ¿Amigo o enemigo? Golden Death**

Este es el quinto capítulo de mi historia, perdónenme si no me salen tan bien las escenas de acción, soy un principiante.

Dejen comentarios y díganme sí les gusto, sus ideas y sí les es posible consejos.

Los Oc de Sky me pertenece a mí, Capa, Daga y los demás héroes y villanos le pertenecen a Marvel, Kat le pertenece a Cinco elementos (Visiten su perfil en Deviantart) Randy, Howard y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Disney. Espero que les guste.

() () () () ()

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela, situación que aprovecho Bash para huir de las manos de Sky.

-¡Me las vas a pagar niño!- Gritaba Bash mientras corría hacia la escuela junto con todos los demás en el acantilado.

-Nos vemos luego- Dijo Heidi besando a Sky en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.-Bebé- Decía mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

-Me encanta esa chica, espero que no se entere sobre los planes que tengo para este lugar- Dijo Sky siniestramente, desapareciendo una vez más entre las sombras.

Mientras se iba a la escuela, en su mente Heidi pensaba "Primera vez que me ve y logre sonrojar al chico malo, punto para Heidi."

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto el hechicero se encontraba en su prisión aburrido como siempre, jugando con su humo strokeador, pensando en ese chico nuevo.

-Mc-Fist me volvió a fallar pero lastimosamente está vez no puedo culparlo, del todo- Dijo el hechicero hablando con su rata.-Detecto en el chico el olor de un viejo camarada mío, también una fuerza cósmica inimaginable dentro de él, pero su oscuro pasado lo atormenta cada vez más, y quien sabe, tal vez no necesite a Mc-Fist después de todo, solo a Bagre, Julián, y a Sky…-

() () () () ()

Pasada la primera hora de clases, todos los estudiantes salieron de la clase de cocina, como siempre con un mal sabor de boca gracias a que la maestra suplente era la cocinera barbuda de la cafetería. Pronto los altavoces sonaron, y el director Delgadillo comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días estudiantes, quiero informarles que han estado desapareciendo muchos objetos del personal de la escuela, el lanzallamas del entrenador Green, los cuchillos de la cocinera, y mi rifle de francotirador CE-3 favorita, casi tan preciado ¡Como mi auto que cada día destruyen!-Decía el director hablando como un maníaco-Sí alguien los encuentra traerlos a mi oficina inmediatamente, adiós y que tengan buen día-

-Me pregunto quién habrá tomado todas esas cosas- Le pregunto Randy.

-No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Pero a ti que te importa?- Le respondió este.

-Ok creo que tienes razón, ¿La pregunta sería porque el director trae un rifle de francotirador a la escuela?-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Sky se escabullía con una bolsa enorme entre las personas que andaban por el pasillo, evitando las cámaras de seguridad y por alguna razón también los maestros, cuando de pronto Randy y Howard lo vieron entrar en la bodega del conserje.

-¿Qué hará Zen allí?- Le pregunto Howard a Randy.

-No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Pero a ti que te importa?- Le contesto imitándolo.

-Touché Cunningham, pero en serio siento que esconde algo-

-¿Cómo cuando creíste qué Bucky era un Hobbit?- Dijo Randy con un tono de incredulidad.

-En mi defensa, nadie tiene los pies tan peludos Cunningham-

-Ok, ok vayamos a espiar a Sky- Dijo acercándose a la bodega.

Cuando Sky salió de la bodega Randy y Howard aprovecharon la situación para entrar allí y averiguar que escondía.

-Es la hora de la verdad Cunningham, encenderemos las luz sobre Sky ¡Para revelar!…- Dijo Howard dramáticamente.

-Deja de balbucear y enciende las luces de una buena vez- Dijo Randy interrumpiendo a su gordo, gordo amigo.

-Ok, ok-

Cuando Howard encendió de una buena vez las luces, se llevaron la más grande decepción de su vida, no había nada, solo una escoba, un trapeador y un estante lleno de papel higiénico y un destapa caños.

-Ves, no escondía nada- Dijo Randy apoyándose en la pared. De pronto una hermosa voz sonó.

-_Esencia Tengu, identificada_- Volvió a hablar esa misma voz.-_Acceso concedido, abriendo puerta del dragón_-

-Esa, esa voz- Susurro Randy.

El símbolo de la Norisu Nine apareció en medio de la pared, y una puerta se abrió en la mitad, mostrando un enorme claro montañoso, los dientes de león surcaban por el aire, un manantial que brotaba entre las rocas estaban formando un pequeño estanque, por otro lado se encontraba una enorme cascada, que llevaba a un lago lleno de carpas Koi, y en su centro la estatua de un enorme dragón japonés.

-¿Qué diantres es esto?- Dijo Randy admirando el lugar.

-No tengo idea-

Un extraño brillo rojo apareció, cuando Randy y Howard se acercaron para ver que era, se sorprendieron al ver que eran todas las cosas desaparecidas el lanzallamas, y el rifle de francotirador.

-¿Como es que todo esto está aquí?- Pregunto Randy

-No se Cunningham, pero lo que sí sé es que si Sky estuvo aquí entonces se robo todas las cosas, es un ladrón- Dijo el gordito mostrando inteligencia por una sola vez en su vida.

-Prefiero el termino saqueador involuntario- Dijo Sky apareciendo de la nada.

-Primero, ¡De donde rayos saliste Zen!, segundo, ¿Qué rayos es este lugar?, y tercero, ¿Porqué robaste estas cosas?-

-Primero, eso no te interesa, segundo estas en la tierra de la luz, y tercero, para hacer esto- Entonces Sky tomo el lanzallamas y empezó a apuntarlo hacia los 2 chicos aterrados.

-Hasta la vista baby- Dijo Sky apretando el gatillo, disparando una ráfaga de fuego hacia Randy y Howard, quienes milagrosamente salieron ilesos.

-Ok Cunningham, yo me voy de aquí- Dijo Howard aterrado una vez más y corriendo hacia la salida.

-Muy bien, si quieres jugar con fuego, jugaremos con fuego- Entonces Randy se coloco la máscara, volviéndose una vez más el ninja. -A ver qué te parece esto pirómano- Entonces Randy disparo una bola de fuego Tengu de sus manos destruyendo el lanzallamas y volviéndolo cenizas.-Ahora quien es el torpe-

-Buena jugada ninja, pero aquí te va el plan B- Dijo Sky tomando entre sus manos los cuchillos de la cocinera, que eran incluso más filosos que las espadas del ninja, y empezó a lanzárselos a Randy velozmente. Pero a pesar de que Randy logro esquivar la mayoría, un cuchillo logro rasgarle el traje, y cortarlo un poco.

-¿Qué pasó ninja, acaso está herido? Ven aquí para que acabe con tu sufrimiento- Decía Sky con vos de poseído una vez más.

Sky saco de su bolsillo un kunai tan reluciente como el sol mismo, y empezó a tratar de apuñalar a Randy, pero este bloqueaba rápidamente todos sus movimientos con su espada.

-Hora del plan C- Dijo el "Pirómano" arrojando el kunai al suelo.

Sky tomo el rifle de francotirador CE-3, y empezó a dispararle a Randy. Como si tuviera vista de águila, cada bala que disparo se inserto en el cuerpo de Randy, su brazo había recibido 3 impactos y su pierna 5.

-Fue un placer conocerte ninja- Dijo Sky, enfocando en la mira a Randy.

-Porque me haces esto Sky- Dijo Randy desesperado.

-Acaso no te das cuenta, soy tu otro yo- Dijo Sky como si lo supiera todo.-Nacimos para enfrentarnos a muerte, solo uno de nosotros va a sobrevivir, y ese voy a ser yo- Dijo con su típica, y siniestra mirada. Sky estaba listo para apretar el gatillo. Pero, se quedo sin municiones.- ¡Es enserio!, nota personal, matar al autor de este fic- Randy aprovecho que se quejaba de mi ;), para curar sus heridas con el arte de curación.

-Adivinare, el arte de curación- Dijo Sky al ver que Randy no tenía las heridas de las pocas balas que tenía el rifle.

-Sí, espera un momento ¡¿Cómo sabes del arte de la curación?!- Le pregunto Randy sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Es un don, pero aún tengo un truco más bajo la manga- Sky alzo su manga, mostrando un reloj verde.-Comando de voz 009, Armcdura- El reloj empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Sky, formando una armadura dorada con detalles verdes. Su cara fue cubierta por una máscara metálica parecida a la de la parca, 2 cuchillas doradas en su muñeca derecha y una ametralladora gatling cubrió su mano izquierda, tenía propulsores en los pies, y el reloj se unió a su pecho como si fuera su mismo corazón.-Ahora puedes llamarme Golden Death-

-Oh, esto es muy wonk- Dijo el ninja asustado.

Golden Death empezó a volar alrededor de Randy, para tomarlo por el cuello y alzarlo hasta el cielo. Randy estaba siendo ahorcado por la fuerza monumental de la Mc-Armadura. Sky lo alzo hasta el cielo y lo lanzo hacía el suelo con la fuerza de 100 hombres, los huesos de Randy estaban destrozados, y su traje estaba roto en varias partes.

-¿Y que te parece?, se lo robe a Mc-Fist esta mañana- Le pregunto Golden Death a Randy de manera sarcástica.-Esta hecho de Adamantium y Vibranio-

-2 palabras, maldita, seas- Estás palabras hicieron que Sky se riera un poco. Golden Death volvió a alzar a Randy hasta al cielo para soltarlo y acabar con su vida.

-No fue un placer conocerte- Estaba a punto de lanzarlo, cuando una luz roja bajo del cielo y segó a Sky por completo, haciéndolo soltar a Randy. La luz descendió a Randy suavemente al suelo.

-El corazón lleno de avaricia es la debilidad del hombre sin riquezas- Dijo la suave voz a los oídos de Randy.

-Baya, eso suena como el Nomicon- Dijo Randy en voz baja. Randy se paro con sus últimas fuerzas y se fijo en Sky, quien seguía segado.-El reloj, es la fuente de poder de la armadura- Randy se paro con sus últimas fuerzas.-¡Llamarada Tengu!- Su traje se volvió rojo, y los detalles rojos como la bufanda se volvieron negros, sus ojos azules zafiro pasaron a ser dorados, y una estela energética blanca con la forma de un Tengu empezó a rodearlo, se volvió la bestia ninja. Se alzo por los cielos y descendió a una velocidad increíble, golpeando a Golden Death justo en reloj, que era la fuente de su poder. El traje empezó a desestabilizarse, estaba perdiendo poder, y a Sky se le dificultaba más controlar el traje.

-No importa que tanto me golpes o que tanto cambies, igual te matare, y te convertiré en mi tapete-

Golden Death se acerco volando hacia Randy, con sus cuchillas, intento cortar a Randy, por la mitad. Pero estas no lo tocaban, en su lugar corto un par de arboles que estaban cerca allí.

-Eres rápido ninja, ¿Pero eres lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar las balas del purgatorio?- Dijo Sky apuntándole con su arma. Entonces empezó a disparar unas balas energéticas de color verde desde la ametralladora en su brazo izquierdo, pero Randy las esquivaba con la velocidad del viento. De pronto la ametralladora se salió de control, empezó a disparar a todos lados, destruyendo el lugar. Una de las balas se dirigía directamente hacia Randy, pero saco su espada, que emanaba un aura blanca, rápidamente, logro bloquear la bala, que ahora se dirigía hacía Golden Death. La bala impacto contra él, desbaratando la Armcdura, solo quedo una pequeña parte del reloj quedo intacta, y cayó en el lago. Sky se abalanzo hacia el lago, tratando de salvar esa última parte del reloj.

Randy volvió a la normalidad, se encontraba un poco mareado, pero podía caminar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta recogiendo entre sus manos una flor, sabiendo que no había terminado su batalla contra Sky…


	3. 3 La primera incursión

**3. La primera incursión**

Este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia, perdónenme si no me salen tan bien las escenas de acción, soy un principiante.

Dejen comentarios y díganme sí les gusto, sus ideas y sí les es posible consejos.

Los Oc de Sky me pertenece a mí, Capa, Daga y los demás héroes y villanos le pertenecen a Marvel, Kat le pertenece a Cinco elementos (Visiten su perfil en Deviantart) Randy, Howard y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Disney. Espero que les guste.

Posdata: Y para que quede claro SKY NO ES VEGETA.

() () () () ()

Todos los estudiantes ya habían entrado a la clase de ciencias con la señorita Driscoll, quien obviamente traía a su difunto esposo, Jerry.

-Muy bien clase, les presento a un estudiante nuevo, Sky Duncan Zen Cunningham, vaya parece trabalenguas- Pero nadie entro al salón.-¿Dónde está Sky?- Pregunto la señora Driscoll viendo que no estaba tampoco en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde crees que este Sky?- Le pregunto Randy a Howard.

-No sé ni me interesa Cunningham, solo espero que no este buscando más armas o algo así- Le respondió este.

() () () () ()

Sky en realidad se encontraba caminando en el bosque, furioso por ser derrotado en aquella batalla en la tierra de la luz, y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo entero como si algo malo fuera a pasar muy pronto.

-¿Cómo pude perder contra ese chico?, Se supone que soy más fuerte que él- Dijo Sky un poco histérico.-¿Porqué tengo la impresión de haber visto esos poderes antes?- Empezó a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron de color carmesí, y en sus manos aparecieron unos extraños tatuajes carmesís.-¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto?!- Entonces con una extraña fuerza golpeo el tronco de un árbol, el suelo se estremeció. Los animales salieron corriendo rápidamente del lugar, y un portal se abrió en medio de un lago cercano.

Enormes robots con forma de pulpo empezaron a emerger del portal, al igual que un extraño hombre pálido, de estatura baja y jorobado. De pelo negro y muy largo, usaba un traje gris y lentes plateados, y por si fuera poco llevaba un aparato en su pecho que se encontraba conectado a 4 tentáculos mecánicos que usaba para caminar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que esta es la dimensión donde se encuentra la llave para controlar el multi-Verso- Dijo aquel hombre admirando el panorama.-No es la gran cosa, destruyan este lugar y encuentren al Ki- Los robots empezaron a aplastar, quemar y rebanar todo lo que estaba a su paso.-Pronto, yo, el doctor Octopus ¡Dominare el multi-Verso!-

-Debería avisarle al ninja- Susurro Sky.-No, ese debilucho no podría contra ellos, los venceré y así demostrare que soy más fuerte que ese bicho Randy-

() () () () ()

Randy y Howard se encontraban en la cafetería, después de esa desastrosa clase, necesitaban comer bien, atrapar ranas venenosas quita mucha energía.

-¿Dónde crees que se encuentre Sky?- Le pregunto Randy a Howard una vez más.

-Otra vez con eso Cunningham- Se quejo Howard.-Digo, este donde este tiene suerte de no haber tenido que atrapar ranas venenosas, que Bash soltó-

-Tienes razón, además creo que tengo una de esas en el trasero-

Una explosión, al parecer proveniente del bosque sonó por toda la escuela, la expansiva llego a los límites del bosque de la escuela, incinerando todos los árboles cercanos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Randy.

-No tengo idea, pero dejemos de usar tanto estas líneas, que ya me dieron dolor de cabeza- Se quejo el gordito.

-Howard, tengo que ir a averiguarlo- Dijo Randy saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería.

-Bueno, no puedo desperdiciar el almuerzo de Cunningham-

() () () () ()

-¡Qué fue eso!- Grito el doctor Octopus viendo como parte del bosque y sus robots fueron destruidos.

-Tu peor pesadilla- Dijo Golden Death mientras volaba hacia Octopus. Intento llevárselo por delante, pero Octopus lo freno gracias a la fuerza de sus tentáculos y lanzándolo lejos.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes "niñito"- Dijo Octopus como burla hacia Sky.

-¡Como me llamaste marisco súper-Desarrollado!- Le grito Sky furioso. Se dirigió una vez más hacia Octopus, pero este volvió a frenarlo con sus tentáculos mecánicos. La rutina se repetía una y otra vez, con el mismo final, pero ninguno cedía ni perdía fuerzas. Hasta que el doctor Octopus simplemente lo atrapo en sus tentáculos y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-Y pensar que eres hijo de James y Katsumi, patético- Dijo Octopus burlándose una vez más de Sky, usando insultos sobre sus padres.

-Qué dijiste- Murmuro Sky con una furia abrazadora. Empezó a levantarse poco a poco, luchando contra la presión de los tentáculos del doctor. Con una fuerza demoniaca, se levanto del suelo, tomo a Octopus por sus tentáculos, y lo lanzo contra una enorme roca.-¡No menciones nunca más a mis padres con esa asquerosa boca de marisco!-

-No sabía que fueras tan sensible, un llorón al igual que tu padre- Dijo Octopus continuando burlándose de Sky.

-¡CALLATE MALDITO!- Grito Sky mientras su furia aumentaba más y más.-¡ACTIVAR MODO OX!- La armadura empezó a cambiar drásticamente. El torso de la armadura fue cubierta por una cota de malla, su brazo derecho se lleno completamente de púas y ahora sostenía una lanza de mango dorado y de punta verde, la ametralladora desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba un enorme escudo verde con detalles dorados, y su cabeza fue cubierta por un casco en forma de buey. La lanza logro perforar la maquinaria en su pecho, y ahora a Octopus le costaba mucho más respirar.

-Esa armadura tuya es muy impresionante, Sky- Con un tentáculo que portaba un taser eléctrico, le dio a Sky una descarga tan fuerte que desbarato la armadura por completo.-Pero sin ella no eres nada más que un niño indefenso- Después de esa batalla el doctor Octopus entro una vez más al portal. -Cuando repare los daños que me causaste, volveré con más robots, para poder destruirte a ti, y a todo el que se interponga en mi camino- El doctor Octopus escapo por el portal, pero aún así, este seguía abierto. Ahora Sky se encontraba desmayado en el piso, inconsciente. Y en ese momento, llego Randy con su traje ninja.

-Vaya, parece que alguien hubiera librado una batalla aquí- Dijo Randy viendo todo el desastre en el bosque. Entonces se fijo en Sky, tendido en el piso.-Veamos, Sky desmayado + Extraño portal en el lago = Desastre total-

Una nueva visión invadió la mente de Sky. El se encontraba en medio de un bosque, y una luz carmesí empezó a emanar del fondo de una cueva cercana. Sky empezó a correr hacia su origen, pero parecía cada vez más y más lejos. Una voz se podía escuchar desde ese lugar, una voz familiar para Sky. Después todo se volvió tinieblas una vez más.

Sky despertó en el hospital, estaba inmóvil en medio de una camilla, casi no podía respirar, y su cuerpo ardía como el fuego, los extraños tatuajes carmesí reaparecieron y se extendieron hasta sus brazos, sentía que su cabeza estallaría, y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, sus ojos vacíos inspiraban temor a los doctores que lo oían murmurar estás palabras, una y otra vez: Kodai no hi.

-¿Qué le está pasando al chico?- Pregunto una de los doctores.

-No sabemos, parece que está en un tipo de trance- Le respondió la enfermera mientras miraba aterrada a Sky.

La ventana de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar un viento helado. Un chico de tez oscura envuelto en una capa negra entro por la ventana, y de la oscuridad de su capa apareció una chica rubia con un traje blanco, y una marca en forma de media luna alrededor de sus ojos.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos desde ahora, muchas gracias- Dijo la chico tomando a Sky entre sus brazos.-Vámonos Capa- Le dijo la chica a su acompañante, que al parecer se llamaba Capa.

-Entendido Daga- Le respondió este llamándola Daga. La capa los envolvió a los 3, y desaparecieron en una estela oscura. Los doctores no tenían palabras para describir lo que acababan de presenciar.

() () () () ()

Capa, Daga y Sky ahora se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio, en una enorme nave que llamaban Tri-Carrier. Sky se encontraba en una especie de cámara hiperbárica.

-No creo que debamos usarlo como conejillo de indias- Dijo un chico que vestía un traje verde con el logo de un dragón en el pecho, unas hombreras doradas, una pañoleta amarilla alrededor de su cabeza que dejaba ver que era rubio, y una cinta amarilla alrededor de la cintura, se hacía llamar Puño de hierro.-Esa energía que posee no es un juguete-

-Debemos analizarlo para descubrir de donde viene tanto poder, Puño de hierro, podríamos incluso reclutarlo junto con los nuevos guerreros- Le respondió un chico de traje rojo y azul, con el logo de una araña en el pecho, además el rojo tenía el patrón de una telaraña, el muy conocido Hombre araña.-Tal vez sea por mi actitud curiosa de científico, pero quiero saber sobre su potencial, al menos antes que supervisor-

-Solo te digo que debemos tener cuidado hombre araña, sí es uno de los Ki, como capa o daga, debemos actuar rápidamente antes de que…-

-De que vuelvan a atacarlo villanos como el Doctor Octopus- Dijo una chica entrando al laboratorio. Ella usaba un traje blanco con rayas negras, una máscara blanca que hacía juego con su traje, de la cual sobresalía una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la cintura, y un cinturón verde con un amuleto con la forma de un tigre.

-Exacto White tiger- Le respondió Puño de hierro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde están Powerman y Cabeza de cubeta?- Pregunto el Hombre araña.

-Están en otra dimensión junto con Capa y Daga, una tal zona fantasma- Le respondió White tiger. Un nuevo portal se abrió justo en frente de los 3 héroes.

-Otro portal, será mejor que termines pronto con ese análisis- Dijo puño de hierro señalando el portal.-Antes de que algo vuelva a atacar al Ki, o mucho peor-

() () () () ()

El hechicero se encontraba proyectado en la capsula en medio de la oficina de Mc-Fist, pensando en silencio, mientras Mc-Fist y Viceroy lo observaban intrigados, parecía que el hechicero se encontraba paralizado, o en una especie de trance.

-Señor- Dijo Viceroy un poco temeroso en voz baja.

-¿Sí Viceroy?- Pregunto Mc-Fist en voz baja también.

-Tengo miedo señor-

-Yo también Viceroy-

-Ah, son un par de miedosos- Dijo Bagre entrando por una ventana de la oficina.

-¡Bagre!- Gritaron Viceroy y Mc-Fist al mismo tiempo.-¿Qué hace aquí mentiroso de pacotilla?-

-Hey, yo jamás les he mentido- Bagre se defendió.

-¿Y cuando dijo que el ninja era Randolfo Paté?- Le pregunto Viceroy.

-Se los juro, no sé qué paso ahí- Dijo Bagre confiado.-Lo qué sí sé es que el hechicero se encuentra debilitando la barrera dimensional, al igual que otros seres en las demás dimensiones-

-Eso explicaría porque encontré a un tal Howard el pato en mi baño privado- Dijo Mc-Fist apuntando hacia el baño.

-Así es, y eso también permitió que el poder del hechicero siguiera dentro de mí- Dijo Bagre mientras de sus ojos emanaba energía morada.-Incluso después de la intervención del ninja-

() () () () ()


	4. 4 Cabalgando entre dimensiones

**4. Cabalgando entre dimensiones**

Este es el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, perdónenme si no me salen tan bien las escenas de acción, soy un principiante.

Dejen comentarios y díganme sí les gusto, sus ideas y sí les es posible consejos.

El Oc de Sky me pertenece a mí, Capa, Daga y los demás héroes y villanos le pertenecen a Marvel, Kat le pertenece a Cinco elementos (Visiten su perfil en Deviantart) Randy, Howard y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Disney. Espero que les guste.

() () () () ()

Horror, horror es la única palabra que describía los recuerdos que pasaban por la mente de Sky en su estado de trance. Una imagen en especial se repetía una y otra, y otra vez por la cabeza del chico, la muerte de sus padres. Por un solo instante, esa imagen desapareció completamente.

-El rubí, debo proteger el rubí- Empezó a repetir Sky aún sin salir del trance.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto White Tiger viendo como el chico repetía una y otra vez esas mismas palabras.

-No sé, pero debe ser inducido por el trance- Le respondió el Hombre araña mientras veía como los niveles de energía de Sky llegaban hasta el tope.-¡Corran, va a explotar!- Grito sarcásticamente.

-Tranquilo Hombre araña, solo apártense, tengo un plan- Dijo Puño de hierro muy relajado. Coloco sus manos sobre la capsula, las cuales empezaron a brillar, no se movía, ni hablaba. Ahora parecía que el también estuviera en trance, pero en realidad, solo veía lo que Sky veía. No pasó no un solo minuto para que de un golpe, Puño de hierro rompiera la cámara donde se encontraba Sky.

-¡Ese era tu plan!- Grito el Hombre araña viendo la cámara destruida.

-Eso, eso fue horrible- Murmuraba Puño de hierro con un tono temeroso.-Siento como sí todas las vibras negativas se reunieran alrededor del Ki, y también siento la presencia de las- Fue interrumpido cuando Capa y Daga.

-Espero que hayan terminado con ese análisis, porque están atacándonos- Dijo Daga.

-No, gracias al señor de las malas vibras- Dijo el Hombre araña sarcásticamente, y razón por la cual se llevo un golpe por parte de White tiger.

-Dejen de insultarse de una buena vez y vallamos darles su merecido- Dijo White tiger animada. Salieron corriendo rápidamente del laboratorio, pero no se dieron cuenta de uno de los robots, que entro por una ventila y se llevo el cuerpo inconsciente de Sky fuera del Tri-Carrier.

() () () () ()

En la escuela Norrisville Randy se encontraba luchando contra varios robo-Ciclopes, y lastimosamente, estaba perdiendo por mucho, en verdad mucho. Y a menos de que ocurriera un milagro, o llegara otro chico obsesionado con matar a Randy, estaba perdido.

-¡Corte ninja!- Grito Randy tratando de despedazar a un robo-Ciclope, pero eran demasiados rápidos.-Carrera ninja- Grito corriendo y tratando de esquivar los rayos que lanzaban los robots. Estos empezaron a girar alrededor de Randy, levantando una nube de polvo y dejando una marca de fuego a su paso, evitando que escapara.-Porque tuve que usar todas las bombas de humo con esa broma para Bash-

Los robots se reunieron una vez más rodeando a Randy. Empezaron a azotarlo sin piedad con sus cadenas, cuanto más lo azotaban, más moretones aparecían en el pobre cuerpo del ninja, el cual se encontraba sin fuerzas en el piso.

-Puedo vencer a uno pero no a cuatro, esto es Wonk- Dijo el ninja, pues sabía que no tenía oportunidades de ganarles está vez. Uno de los robots se acerco lentamente e iba a empezar a azotar a Randy de nuevo. Varios shurikens salieron de la nada y se incrustaron en la cabeza del robo-Ciclope.-¿Cómo, cuando, qué?-

En el techo de la escuela, se podía ver a una chica pelirroja, de tez blanca y ojos violetas, con pecas en las mejillas, vestía una blusa blanca con el dibujo de una flor estampada, mangas rayadas de color verde y púrpura, unos shorts, y unos calcetines con el mismo patrón que las mangas, y también unas botas grises.

-¡Kat!- Grito el ninja alegre. Kat salto del techo, saco de su bolsillo una pistola, y empezó a disparar contra los robots, a pesar de que solo logro acertar a uno de ellos.

-Creo que es hora de sacar la artillería pesada- Dijo la pelirroja tirando a un lado su arma.

-Kat me alegra que estés aquí, pero no se supone que necesitad eso para destruirlos- Dijo el ninja preocupado.

-Sé lo que hago ninja- Dijo la pelirroja muy confiada.-Empieza el round 2- Un torbellino de humo strokeador empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kat, ojos de Kat pasaron de ser violeta a ser verdes, estaba siendo strokeada sin razón aparente. Se había convertido en un Nekomata, un demonio gato. Empezó a correr hacia los robots con una gran velocidad, estos no dudaron y sin dudarlo empezaron a lanzar rayos hacia la Kat strokeada, pero esta las esquivaba con reflejos de gato. Salto hacia el aire y aterrizo sobre uno de ellos, con sus garras lo destrozo parte por parte. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a 2 robots más que se acercaban, estos trataron de azotarla, pero tomo las cadenas y las corto con sus afiladas garras, los robots huyeron cobardemente hacia el bosque. El humo strokeador empezó a salir del cuerpo de Kat, y esta cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Eso fue tan bruce!- Dijo emocionado corriendo hacia Kat.

-Gracias- Decía Kat con poca respiración.

-¿Pero desde cuando te puedes auto-Strokear?- Le pregunto el chico confundido.

-No sé cómo ni porque, pero desde que mi amigo Randy me des-Strokeo, tengo está extraña habilidad- Le dijo recuperada por completo.-Alégrate que no lo he usado en tu contra por tantos besos robados-

-¿Pero no me digas que no te gustaron?- Y gracias a este comentario se gano a una Kat strokeada que lo miraba mientras afilaba sus garras. -Ok, pero no te aloques- Dijo el ninja tratando de salvarse, cosa que logro.-Lo que en realidad quería decir, es gracias por salvar mi trasero ninja-

-Esas son las gracias más extrañas que he oído- Dijo Kat cruzándose de brazos.-Pero los acepto-

-Ya estoy cansado de que me salven tanto el día de hoy, así que, ¡Bomba de humo!- Grito desvaneciéndose en una apestosa nube de humo rojo.

() () () () ()

Ahora Randy se encontraba en el armario del conserje, pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho Kat. ¿Cómo alguien puede controlar el poder del hechicero a su propia voluntad? Al menos debe caer bajo su control temporalmente, pero esta vez era diferente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Kat?- Se pregunto Randy.-¿Logro vencer el poder del hechicero, el mal que dura toda la eternidad?- Ahora el joven ninja tenía más dudas que nunca.-Tal vez deba consultarlo con el Nomicon- Abrió el libro de 800 y su alma fue absorbida dentro del Nomicon.

() () () () ()

Randy cayó en medio de un lago lleno de nenúfares, justo como aquella vez que lucho codo a codo junto a Kat contra las robo-Arañas, (Sí no saben de que hablo revisen el perfil de Cinco-Elementos). Un nenúfar de los más bellos se abrió mostrando una hermosa flor blanca.

"En vez de un santo desconocido"

La flor empezó a secarse y marchitarse, desprendiendo un gran edor.

"Un demonio familiar"

-Ok, Nomicon, no entiendo que tiene que ver Kat con Santos y demonios, así Good Bye- Tomo una bocanada de aire y se sumergió, expulsando así su alma del Nomicon.

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto Sky se encontraba en una pequeña sala de acero totalmente aislada, no había puertas ni ventanas, solo había una pequeña escotilla en el techo, varias cámaras de seguridad y unos altavoces.

-Valla, sigue en el trance, deberé despertarlo con una pequeña descarga iso-8- Dijo el doctor Octopus observando a Sky en otra habitación, por medio de las cámaras. Un brillo morado empezó a recorrer la habitación hasta que toco los ojos blancos de Sky. Este se deserto de golpe y empezó a observar lentamente el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el chico confundido.

-¿No recuerda este lugar señor Zen?- Le dijo Octopus por medio de los altavoces. Una sola imagen llego a la mente de Sky, la de el ahogándose en esa misma habitación.-Parece qué no logra visualizarlo por completo, le ayudare, ¿Recuerda algo sobre un rubí?- Otra visión llego a su mente, una visión del ojo de las eternidades brillando de un color rojo intenso.-Parece que ya casi recuerda totalmente, le daré un pequeño incentivó- La escotilla en el techo se abrió, litros y litros de agua salada entraban por allí, y la habitación se llenaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto Sky.

-Veras, al principio solo creí que eras una molestia más con la que debía acabar, pero cuando volví a mi laboratorio, me puse a analizar la batalla, y descubrí lo que buscaba, tú tienes un poder más allá de todo lo que podamos imaginar- Con cada palabra que decía el demente, digo, Doctor Octopus, a Sky le dolía más y más la cabeza.-Eres un Ki-

-¿Qué es un Ki?- Pregunto él chico sobándose la cabeza por todo el dolor que le causaba estar allí.

-Todo a su tiempo joven, aunque me sorprende que no lo sepas, tus padres no debieron escondértelo tanto tiempo- Hizo una pequeña pausa dramática.-Solo te diré que gracias a tu poder, yo lograre dominar el multi-Verso, Mua Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja-

La habitación estaba totalmente llena de agua, Sky no podría soportar mucho más, hasta que sus tatuajes empezaron a brillar de nuevo, y un portal se abrió en medio de la habitación. Sin dudarlo atravesó el portal, y ahora se dirigía a su dimensión una vez más, pero las cosas se complicarían aún más con su llegada.

() () () () ()

Randy y Kat se encontraban en la cafetería, hablando sobre todo lo que ha pasado este día, y sobre todo, el mismo chico que trato de convertir a Randy en un tapete Sky.

-¡Trato de matarlos!- Grito Kat alarmada.

-Así es- Le contesto Randy.

-Cuando vuelva a ver a ese chico voy a golpearlo hasta desfigurar esa cosa que llama cara- Dijo la pelirroja sobando sus manos.

-Kat, a veces me das miedo, mucho miedo- Le dijo Randy un poco asustado.-Pero por eso me agradas-

-Gracias, eso creo- Dijo Kat un poco confundida.-¿Pero donde se encuentra ahora?-

-La última vez que lo vi estaba desmayado en el bosque, así que los lleve al hospital- Dijo Randy pensativo.-Lo único que me inquieta es ese extraño portal en medio del lago-

-¡Un portal!- Dijo Kat emocionada.-Vallamos a ver Randy- Tomo a Randy del brazo y se llevo arrastrado hacia el bosque.

-¡Alto!- Grito Randy.-Debo comerme mi almuerzo antes de que Howard salga del baño-

() () () () ()

Mientras Randy y Kat se aventuraban hacia el portal, en lo más bajo de la escuela Norrisville, el hechicero seguía debilitando más y más la barrera que separa los diferentes mundos. El humo strokeador rodeaba el cuerpo entero del hechicero, las perlas del caos se encontraban orbitando la prisión entera, mientras el recitaba unas palabras.

-Barrera que separa los mundos, cede ante mi poder y libera el caos en los lugares más remotos, con la esencia del odio y la maldad de los encarcelados fuera del tiempo y el espacio ¡Quiero ver la barrera destruida, y mi poder restaurado!- Recitaba el hechicero lanzando todo el humo strokeador contra el ojo de las eternidades.-Eso bastara, espero que la esencia Ki dentro del ojo de las eternidades sea suficiente para llegar a la zona fantasma- Entonces miro a su rata.-Necesito que tu vayas fuera de esta prisión, y vigiles a esa chica que logro dominar el poder del humo strokeador, podría interferir con mis planes- La pequeña rata escalo uno de los muros de la prisión y entro en una de las ventilas.

() () () () ()

-Kat no creo que debamos hacer esto- Dijo Randy un poco temeroso.

-Vamos, ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu aventurero?- Le pregunto la chica.

-En la cafetería, junto mi almuerzo- Le respondió sarcásticamente. Entonces llegaron al lugar donde se libro la batalla entre Sky y el doctor Octopus.-Aquí es, y el portal debería estar en medio del lago-

-Hablas del mismo lago de donde están saliendo unos robots con forma de pulpo- Dijo Kat con voz un poco temerosa. Los robots empezaron a revisar al área, y al notar a Randy y a Kat empezaron a dispararles, pero estos los esquivaron.

"Qué mal que deje la máscara ninja junto con mi almuerzo y mi espíritu aventurero" Pensaba Randy viendo a los robots disparar a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Randy, corre y busca al ninja!- Dijo Kat strokeandose una vez más. Se dirigió corriendo hacia los robots y atacándolos con sus garras. Randy fue corriendo hacia la escuela Norrisville, pero al instante en que salió del claro, no pasaron ni 2 segundos para que varios robots lo rodearan por todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡Y de donde salieron estos robots!- Grito Randy. Bajando del cielo apareció Sky, con su armadura de Golden Death.

-Parece que tienes problemas con una plaga de robots, déjame ayudarte- Un pequeño lanzamisiles apareció en su muñeca, y sorpresivamente destruyo a los robots ayudando a Randy.

-¿Cómo, cuando, qué?- Randy se encontraba extrañado de que el mismo chico que trato de convertirlo en un tapete lo estuviera ayudando.

-No digas nada chico ninja, solo busca tu máscara, yo te cubriré la espalda-

-Claro amigo-

-Vuelve a decirme amigo y dejare que te incineren sin piedad hasta que se te salgan esos waffles que llamas ojos- Dijo Sky con furia abrasadora y un tono seco.

-Ok- Asintió Randy.-Aguafiestas- Susurro Randy alejándose hacia la escuela.

Randy seguía corriendo por la escuela, mientras Kat, y extrañamente Sky, le cubrían la espalda, pero parecía que los robots no tenían fin.

-Vamos Cunningham, corre más rápido, Kat y Sky cuentan con migo- Decía Randy en voz baja. Hasta que por fin llego a la cafetería, donde Howard se encontraba dormido en la mesa.-Howard, ¿Dónde está mi máscara?-

-La puse en mi bolsillo para mantenerla a salvo- Dijo el gordito sacando la máscara.

-En serio, creí que sería más difícil que eso- Respondió Randy aliviado. Uno de los robots entro por una de las ventanas de la cafetería, todos los estudiantes salieron aterrados del lugar, incluyendo obviamente a Howard.

-Al menos es uno solo- Dijo Randy confiado. Hasta que muchos Octo-Bots más llegaron al lugar.-Yo y mi gran bocota- Uno de ellos empezó a bombardear al pobre Randy con sus misiles de iso-8, hasta que explotaron al contacto con unas esferas de telaraña que salieron de la nada.-Esto debe ser una broma, ya van 3 veces que me salvan el día de hoy, ahora volteare y habrá un chico en mallas con súper-Poderes a algo así-

-¿Eres psíquico a algo así?- Pregunto el hombre araña sarcásticamente, colgando de su telaraña.

-Con lo que me ha pasado hoy no están difícil de adivinar, desde maniáticos con armadura hasta chicas monstruo-

-En serio, yo he pasado por chicos misteriosos y viajes entre dimensiones-

-Solo una pregunta ¿Tú eres?-

-Tu amigo y vecino el hombre araña- Dijo bajando de su telaraña.-Pero ahorrémonos las presentaciones, mejor pateemos algunos traseros robóticos-

-Hecho- Respondió el ninja alegre abalanzándose sobre los Octo-Bots, junto con el hombre araña.

() () () () ()

Kat se veía cada vez más y más sometida por los robots, por cada 3 Octo-Bots que cortaba con sus garras, 50 más salían del portal en medio del lago. La única persona que estaba peor que Kat, probablemente era Sky, quien literalmente tenía a los robots sobre él.

-¡Estas cosas no tiene fin o que!- Se quejo la pelirroja destrozando cualquier robot, de hecho cualquier cosa, que estaba en frente de ella.

-Genial, al autor de este Fic se le olvido recargar mis misiles- Decía Sky rebanando cualquier cosa que veía, de hecho luchaba contra tantos que era lo único que veía, aunque tal vez sea culpa mía ya que olvide recargar sus armas.


	5. 5 Contacto con la Maldad

**5. Contacto con la Maldad**

Nada que decir por ahora, excepto…

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, alienígenas, mexicanos, Godzilla, Etc. Y si ya sé que me atrase un poco.

Este es el Quinto capítulo de mi historia, perdónenme si no me salen tan bien las escenas de acción, esta es mi primera historia y no soy todo un experto.

Dejen comentarios y díganme sí les gusto, sus ideas y sí les es posible consejos.

El Oc de Sky me pertenece a mí, Capa, Daga y los demás héroes y villanos le pertenecen a Marvel, Kat le pertenece a Cinco elementos (Visiten su perfil en Deviantart) Randy, Howard y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Disney. Además de la participación especial del Oc más peligroso del mundo mundial, creado por IronNinja 3 (Si no lo conocen es que viven debajo de una piedra). Espero que les guste.

() () () () ()

El filo de la espada del ninja chocaba ferozmente contra los cuerpos de acero de los Octo-Bots que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia la escuela. Entre él, el peligroso chico nuevo Sky, y su mejor amiga, la linda pelirroja Kat, tratan de detener cada uno de los terribles robots enviados por el Doctor Octopus, quien busca un enorme poder.

-¡Corte ninja!- Gritaba Randy chocando el filo de su espada contra los Octo-Bots.

-Eso ya lo habías escrito genio- Me regaño el Hombre araña rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-¡Podrías dejar de hablar solo y ayudarme un poco!- Randy estaba furioso ya que todo lo que había hecho desde que llego fue hablar con el lector y romper la cuarta pared.

-Al menos no grito todo lo que digo- Rechisto el Hombre araña cruzado de brazos.

-Touché-

El Hombre araña empezó a lanzar bolas de telaraña por así decirlo, que al impactar contra sus objetivos los enredaban en telaraña.

-Wow, eso fue bruce, muy bruce- Randy se emociono con las habilidades del chico en mallas que llego de quien sabe donde. Pero no contaban con que los robots tuvieran la suficiente fuerza como para romper las telarañas que se creía solo podían ser rotas por Hulk.

-Oh esto es Wonk, esto es muy wonk- Dijo Randy preocupado, preocupado por su vida. Pero en vez de atacarlos con misiles, tratar de electrocutarlos o cosas por el estilo, los robots, quienes ya estaban libres se dirigieron corriendo hacia las afueras de Norrisville.

-Sí llegan a la ciudad quien sabe que puedan hacer-

-¡Yo te diré que pasara, salpicara sangre por todo el lugar!- Dijo Randy preocupado, por las vidas de los habitantes de Norrisville.

-Tranquilo, matar a sangre fría no es el estilo del Doc Oc, a menos que se trate de mí claro está, pero entonces que estará tramando-

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia la ciudad siguiendo el rastro de los robots que se desplazaban ágilmente, pero no se percataron de que alguien, alguien muy peligroso los observo todo este tiempo.

-No, no es el- Dijo esa misteriosa persona.-Intentare con el otro chico- Entonces se desvaneció en el aire de manera tan misteriosa como llego allí.

() () () () ()

Cortando y destruyendo a diestra y siniestra todos los robots cerca de él, Sky se abría paso a través de ellos, literalmente a través de ellos.

-¿Cómo tiene tanto tiempo ese nerd para hacer tantos robots?- Se preguntaba Sky sobre el hombre tan extraño.-Se nota que no tiene nada vida social, como una mezcla entre Randy, Howard y Bucky-

Al librarse por fin de esas molestas plagas metálicas, vio en frente de él a un extraño chico que poseía una mirada siniestra. Era un chico alto y delgado, aunque también un poco fornido, de pelo negro un poco desaliñado y ojos negros que brillaban de un color amarillento. Su piel era blanca, pero estaba un poco bronceada. Usaba una especie de máscara metálica de color negro, una chaqueta negra con mangas azules, y del lado izquierdo la letra M de color rojo y bordes dorados. Unos pantalones joggings negros y unas botas metálicas de color azul. En él había algo que incomodaba a Sky, y eso es mucho decir ya que él es un Sicario/Ladrón. De su mano emanaba una especie de energía azul.

-Interesante, muy, muy interesante- Dijo el misterioso chico observando a Sky.

-A poco eres otro loco que me quiere matar o algo por el estilo- Con solo verlo Sky ya tenía su propia deducción de que quería este personaje tan misterioso.

-Llámame loco, demente, o sí lo prefieres, M- Le contesto contestando su mirada amenazadora.

-Llámame Sky, y dime que quieres o sal de mi vista-

-No, prefiero llamarte Vegeta- Aunque era muy temprano como para ponerle apodos al chico que acababa de conocer, lo cual causo que Sky pasara de estar intrigado a estar hirviendo de ira.-Tranquilo Vegeta, no es para tanto-

-¡Quien te crees tú para ponerme apodos argentino!-

-Ya sé porque estás tan molesto, estás molesto por no poder ganarle a ese tal Randy- Dijo el argentino muy confiado.

-¡Calla esa maldita boca antes de que te la parta!- Levanto su puño en señal de amenaza.

-Eres débil, y lo sabes- Dijo M cruzándose de brazos.-Y sí no es así demuéstramelo, lucha contra mí-

-Hecho pedazo de pelotudo- Sky lo inculto imitando incluso su acento argentino. M extendió sus manos hacia el frente, las cuales empezaron a brillar una vez más, emanando energía. Y un portal se abrió en frente de ambos.

-Pasa Sky, si eres lo suficientemente valiente- M lo provocaba aumentando su ira a niveles muy peligrosos. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, Sky atravesó el portal creado por M rápidamente, seguido del carismático y misterioso argentino.

() () () () ()

Sky y M fueron transportados a un extraño lugar, como una enorme casa al estilo japonés, las espaciosas habitaciones rodeaban un enorme estanque lleno de carpas Koi, y sobre este un pequeño puente de madera, a demás de un portón de madera de arce roja que hacía las veces de entrada.

-Bienvenido al antiguo Japón, cuando los ninjas troleaban a los samuráis- Dijo M sacando una Katana que le daría envidia a Jackie Chan.

-Sera mejor para todos los lectores no preguntar cómo es esto posible- Varias de las personas vieron aterradas como de la nada aparecieron los 2 chicos futuristas. M levanto sus manos al cielo, y luego lanzo una onda energética que causo que todas esas personas "Estallaran" por así decirlo, dejando sangre y órganos por todos lados, mientras Sky lo miraba traumado.

-Tranquilo, igual iban a morir por una andanada de flechas en unos 15 minutos- Contesto M dándole una muy horrible excusa.-Empecemos, pero eso sí, nada de esa armadura tuya y la pelea será a muerte- M se quito la chaqueta y la máscara, y mostraba que era un poco fornido y tenía una cicatriz en medio de los pectorales. Seguido de Sky, quien tenía unos cuantos moretones. -No creas que por estar en forma me vas a ganar, Vegeta-

-Lo mismo te digo, argentino-

M extendió sus manos hacia el frente y de la nada aparecieron 2 ametralladoras, una MG-42 y una AK-47. M tomo la AK-47 entre sus manos, y pateo la otra hacia Sky.-Ten- Dijo con una extraña amabilidad.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-

-No hay truco alguno-

-No le das un arma a alguien solo porque sí-

-Acaso te da miedo, Vegeta- M continuo provocándolo hasta hacer que botara humo por los oídos.

-Hoy te acabas de ganar un enemigo, un enemigo muy peligroso- Sky tomo la MG-42 entre sus manos. Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron 10 pasos, la batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

-Por lo que más quieras, que esta arma si este cargada- Me rezaba Sky ya que me da risa verlo desesperadamente desesperado.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, y apretando el gatillo decenas de balas empezaron a intentar matarse entre sí. Milagrosamente, Sky esquivo la mayoría, excepto por unas cuantas que se incrustaron en su brazo, al igual que M. Sky trepo como pudo por el portón de madera hasta llegar al punto más alto.

-Come plomo M- Apretando una vez más el gatillo decenas de balas empezaron a dispararse contra todo lo que había allí, pero M seguía esquivando las balas con agiles saltos y volteretas.

Imitando a Sky, el argentino escalo por el portón y ahora se encontraba a su lado, con una patada provoco que Sky soltara su arma y que esta callera sobre el pequeño puente.

-Come plomo pelotudo- Ahora la situación era al revés, M disparaba mientras Sky trataba de esquivarlas corriendo por el techo de las habitaciones. Hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, M desapareció.

-Donde se metió- Pero al sentir que alguien respiraba en su nuca, se dio cuenta de su ubicación.

-Esto fue muy fácil- Dijo M apuntándole con el arma detrás de él.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto Sky con un tono sarcástico. De un salto se sumergió en el estanque Koi, sin dudarlo M empezó a disparar ferozmente al agua, esta rápidamente se tiño de un color rojo sangre. Los cadáveres de las carpas Koi empezaron a salir a flote, pero ni un rastro del cuerpo del chico. Sky se había escondido debajo del puente de madera sobre el estanque, mientras M estaba ocupado haciendo sushi.

-Aquí jamás me encontrara- Pero como en toda película que se respete, por abrir su bocota M se dio cuenta rápidamente de su escondite. De un golpe destrozo varias tablas del puente y levanto del brazo a Sky.

-Debes aprender a callarte- M apretaba con tanta fuerza la muñeca de Sky que le cortaba la circulación. Impulsándose contra el pecho de M, Sky logro liberarse de su aprisionamiento, y causando como bono extra que este soltara el AK-47.

M saco de nuevo la Katana como de 2 metros de largo, mientras Sky observaba el panorama y hallo a su lado una ninjato. Corrieron con la velocidad del viendo una contra el otro y chocaron sus filos uno contra otro al estilo Star Wars, provocando un sonido ensordecedor ante los oídos de ambos personajes, y así duraron como por 5 minutos, pero nadie cedía, aún.

-Únete al lado oscuro- Decía M plagiando Star Wars.

-Ya estoy en el lado oscuro, estúpido- Aprovechando que M estaba ocupado haciendo plagios de la guerra de la guerra de las galaxias, Sky logro hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho.

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- Con su larga Katana empezó a hacerle varios cortes en todo su cuerpo. Sky tenía que nivelar de alguna manera el campo de juego, no podría aguantar mucho con su brazo agujereado de balas y varios cortes en todo lo demás. Pero en ese momento de una patada M lanzo a Sky contra uno de los muros y su espada quedo clavada en el puente. Sky estaba literalmente entra la espada y la pared.

-¿Una última petición?- Pregunto M acercando cada vez más su espada contra el cuello de mi Oc.

-Sí, quiero saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que inicio- Pregunto Sky sin ánimos.

-15 minutos ¿Porqué?- M abrió sus ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que en realidad se refería el chico al que estaba sometiendo. Sky se aparto rápidamente entrando en uno de los cuartos, mientras veía varias flechas caer del cielo, y como varias de estas incrustarse dolorosamente en el cuerpo de M.

-Se acabo- Decía Sky aliviado.

M estaba muerto, o eso creía Sky. Abrió milagrosamente sus ojos y se paro como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Cómo, cuándo, qué?!- Sky no sabía cómo seguía vivo después de haber sufrido tantos daños.

-La mayoría de esas flechas me dio en el trasero, y déjame decirte que literalmente tengo un trasero de acero, pero a pesar de todo lograste igualar nuestro estado- Soltó su espada y saco una a una las flechas de su trasero-Todo dependerá ahora de quien sea más fuerte y desee ganar más que nada-

-Entonces tengo notablemente la ventaja- Dijo Sky con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando recibió una patada de parte de M en toda su boca.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo M imitando una vez más a Sky.

Sky se levanto decidido a ganar, y se dirigió corriendo hacia M. Este lo atacaba asestando varias patadas con una fuerza descomunal contra el chico, pero este los bloqueaba impidiendo que le hiciera daño.

-Debo admitir que no eres tan malo- Después de todos los insultos y provocaciones, M lo alago, aunque probablemente sea el último alago que le diga.

-¿Y ahora qué, esperas que te diga lo mismo?-

En el instante en que M se distrajo, Sky vio la oportunidad de atacarlo por fin. Esta vez sería él quien le asestaba patadas mientras M se defendía, pero el momento de gloria duro muy poco, ya que con reflejos sobre-Humanos agarro su pierna.

-Patético- Barrio el pie de Sky dejándolo caer al frío suelo, mientras posaba victoriosamente.

-Sueles distraerte demasiado- Le dijo Sky a M con una sonrisa burlona. Y aprovecho su posición para barrerle el pie y hacerlo caer también.

-Todavía puedo callar esa gran boca tuya- Sky se paro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aún en su dañado cuerpo.

-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que hayas aguantado tanto, ni siquiera que me hicieras tanto daño, incluso sin armadura- M se paro con todas fuerzas renovadas.-Dejaremos el resto de la pelea para otro día-

-No, tú dijiste que esta sería una pelea a muerte, y no parare hasta verte muerto- Sky rebosaba de furia, mientras los tatuajes carmesí de sus brazos comenzaban a brillar de nuevo. Entonces, de un golpe, el suelo empezó a tambalearse.

-Wow, tú sí que vives en el pasado- Un nuevo portal se abrió justo detrás de Sky.-Atraviesa ese portal, y volverás a tu tiempo, o no vuelvas jamás. Porque creo que tienes alguien a quien matar- Decía mientras caminaba hacia atrás muy lentamente, y mientras Sky daba un paso a través del portal.-Y una cosa más, no te aseguro donde terminaras, podría ser en el fondo del mar, el jardín de cactus de Norrisville High, o un casino de las vegas-

() () () () ()

En el mismo instante en que termino de atravesar el portal, Sky se encontraba en el suelo sacándose espinas del trasero en el jardín de cactus de Norrisville High.

-Como odio a M-

() () () () ()

Mientras los chicos luchaban contra todo tipo de amenazas que se la aparecían en el camino, Mc-Fist veía desde la seguridad de su oficina como los Octo-Bots invadían toda la ciudad, incluidos todos sus negocios, fábricas y empresas.

-¡Viceroy! ¡¿Dónde está nuestro contraataque?!- Gritaba Mc-Fist al científico que desesperadamente revisaba toda la oficina.

-Lo lamento señor, pero no encuentro la Armcdura- Dijo el científico tratando de evitar las consecuencias que eso le traería.

-¡Y como evitaremos que esas cosas destruyan mis negocios!-

-Las cámaras indican que un chico extraño entro, deshabilito los sistemas de seguridad y robo la Armcdura, a demás del prototipo del proyecto Fist-

-¡Pues arréglalo Viceroy!-

-Eso intento señor, pero también se robo los planos que usamos para construir ambas armas- Mc-Fist empezó a sacar humo por su nariz como si fuera una caricatura y se puso rojo de la ira como tomate.

() () () () ()

Un muy sediento ninja, y la amenaza #1 de New York corrían tras los robots del Doctor Octopus, mientras como todo héroe sarcástico entablaban una conversación a media persecución como policías ochenteros.

-¿Qué tal si me dices de dónde vienes y quien hizo estas cosas?, Porque parecen muy complicadas para Mc-Fist- Preguntaba el ninja mientras corría sobre el techo de los edificios.

-Soy un agente de Shield, una organización secreta que protege al mundo y ese tipo de cosas- Dijo el Hombre Araña mientras se balanceaba con sus telarañas por los edificios.

-Entonces te voy a llamar agente P2-

-Y yo soy el de los malos chistes- A pesar de que no se notaba por su máscara-Bueno, al menos un mal chiste es una buena forma de terminar un capítulo-

-¿Capítulo?- Randy obviamente estaba confundido ya que no es que acostumbre romper la cuarta pared.

() () () () ()

Si alguien quiere continuar esta historia le doi permiso, ya que tendre que abandonar fanfiction por motivos personales, despues de esto no volvere a entrar, aunque probablemente en un futuro me cree otra cuenta, pero por ahora no lo hare, adios...


End file.
